torontokyofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Astrid Gérin-Lajoie concert tours
The following is a description of Astrid Gérin-Lajoie's concert tours. Just a few years after her participation at Torontokyo 2003, Gérin-Lajoie headlined solo tours to promote each of her albums. ''Fire in the Sky'' Tour The Fire in the Sky Tour was the first headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Astrid Gérin-Lajoie, in support of her debut album Hi, I'm Astrid. Her father traveled with her for this tour. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in early October 2005. Tickets went on sale in mid-November of that year. There was minimum no age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. This method still operates today. Each tour date started between 5:45 and 6:30 in the evening. 'Controversies' No one remembers much of the controversy in Canada or the United States, but there might have been a few unexpected moments happening during one of the shows in France. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Green Eyes'' Tour The Green Eyes Tour was the second headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Astrid Gérin-Lajoie, in support of her second studio album Through My Green Eyes. This was also her first tour in which she did more than one show at certain venues. Once again, her father served as the travelling assistant. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in early January 2008. Tickets went on sale in mid-February of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each tour date started between 6:00 and 7:15 in the evening. 'Controversies' No one remembers much of the controversy from most of the tour dates. There may have been a few problems during one of the shows in Asia. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Addicted'' Tour The Addicted Tour was the third headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Astrid Gérin-Lajoie, in support of her third studio album #ADDICTED. This was also her first tour to take place not only in concert halls and arenas, but also amphitheaters and stadiums, as well as her first tour to reach Africa, Oceania, Latin America, and the Middle East. It also served as her first turn-of-the-year tour. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in early February 2010. Tickets went on sale in mid-April of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each tour date started between 6:00 and 7:15 in the evening. 'Controversies' Before the concert at Berlin's Waldbühne, venue officials were thinking about blasting a recording of "Der Hölle Rache" before the beginning of a future concert. Astrid Gérin-Lajoie, who said she was unaware of this practice until shortly before her concert was to begin, refused to go on if any operatic aria was being played from the speakers, because of how much she hates opera. The authorities acquiesced to her demand and omitted "Der Hölle Rache", and so Gérin-Lajoie and her band got on stage, but then they were forbidden from returning to the Waldbühne until April 2013. Gérin-Lajoie said that she had a policy of not having any operatic aria being played before her tour stops and meant "no disrespect" but that she "will not go on stage after a particular operatic aria which imposes censorship on artists. It's hypocritical and loud!" 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Be Above It'' Tour The Be Above It Tour was the fourth headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Astrid Gérin-Lajoie, in support of her fourth studio album Be Above It. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in mid-January 2013. Tickets went on sale in early February of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each tour date started between 6:00 and 7:15 in the evening. 'Controversies' No one remembers much of the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by Torontokyo alumni Category:Browse